Rosarito Beach Hotel
The Rosarito Beach Hotel is a location in Fear The Walking Dead. It appeared in the Season 2b Comic-Con trailer and in Season 2 and 3 episodes. Pre-Apocalypse The hotel is a multi-story building which is located on the coast of Baja California, Mexico in the city of Rosarito. During the initial stages of the outbreak, the hotel was hosting a wedding reception and was managed by Elena Tobar. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 After the outbreak, the hotel was barricaded by either the hotel staff, the wedding guests or the hotel guests (or a combination of all three). The effort of barricading the hotel appears to have been in vain though. When Victor Strand, Madison Clark make entry to the hotel, they find the front door barricaded, the lobby empty and the sagging remains of a wedding cake. When Alicia Clark and Ofelia Salazar explore the upstairs hallways, they find them strewn with clothes and luggage. They find and infected man hanging in a room and wonder if he committed suicide. Meanwhile, Victor and Madison are drinking in the hotel bar, where Madison confesses that her husband, Stephen Clark, actually committed suicide. In a fit of frustration, she begins smashing glasses while Strand starts playing the piano. The noise attracts the attention of Infected trapped in a gift shop across the road, as well as infected in the hotel. Alicia witness' several infected walking off the balconies of their rooms, drawn by the sound Madison and Strand are making. Victor and Madison become trapped in the hotel bar by the infected. Later Alicia and Ofelia Salazar become separated and Ofelia leaves, taking the group's vehicle. Later, Alicia was attacked by the infected, and she jumps into a lift shaft and using the lift wires to escape from the dead. She comes across a survivor in Elena Tobar, who demands to know where her nephew Hector is. Season 3 At the start of the season, the hotel is a viable community, being run by Elena Reyes. Victor Strand quickly wears out his welcome there and has to leave. Strand and Daniel Salazar return to the hotel in "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" because Strand has told Daniel that Ofelia Salazar is still waiting there for him. They arrive at night and find the gate down and unguarded, the hotel in darkness and the reception area damaged, Daniel rings the bell on the desk, attracting many zombies but none of the living. Survivors *Elena Tobar *Madison Clark *Victor Strand *Alicia Clark *Ofelia Salazar *Travis Manawa *Surviving members of the wedding party Trivia * The real life hotel of the same name in Baja was used as the set for this location and many scenes were filmed using the interior of the hotel. Some scenes, the elevator shaft and balcony scenes in "Do Not Disturb" for instance, were filmed using a combination of the real life set and a built set. * The tunnel, which features in the episode "Pablo & Jessica" is a real feature of the hotel and was explored by Karen Bethzabe when she was preparing for the episode. She relates that it contains several "cell like" rooms which were used as sleeping accommodation by the people building the hotel. Gallery Hotlesix.jpg|The Bride dancing at her wedding Hoteltwo.jpg|Victor et al break into the hotel Hotelthree.jpg|Victor rings the front desk bell Hotelseven.jpg|Madison and Strand get caught by the infected Hotelfour.jpg|Someone falling from the hotel Hotelfive.png|Madison comes accross the wilting wedding cake Hotel.jpg|The hotel Group.jpg Aliciahall.jpg Alicialift.jpg|Alicia inside the elevator shaft, escaping the infected Madison Strand hotel bar.jpg Madison Alycia Ofelia, Strand hotel desk.jpg Alycia.jpg FTWD2 209 RF 0411 0211-RT.jpg FTWD2 209 RF 0411 0104-RT.jpg FTWD2 209 RF 0411 0024-RT.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-209-madison-dickens-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-209-madison-dickens-2-935.jpg Los Muertos.png Elena Tobar.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-madison-dickens-3-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-infected-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-alicia-debnam-carey-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-alicia-debnam-carey-3-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-211-alicia-debnam-carey-2-935.jpg Rosarito Beach Hotel.jpg FTWD2 211 RF 0429 1052-RT.jpg FTWD2 211 RF 0429 0829-RT.jpg FTWD2 211 RF 0429 0404-RT.jpg FTWD2 211 RF 0428 0254-RT-GN-1.jpg FTWD2 211 RF 0428 0014-RT-1.jpg FTWD2 212 RF 0513 0393-RT.jpg FTWD2 212 RF 0505 0129-RT.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-215-travis-curtis-935.jpg Fear-the-walking-dead-episode-215-travis-curtis-2-935.jpg Travis and the mob at the gates.jpg Category:Locations Category:Locations in Mexico Category:Settlements Category:Locations in the Real World Category:Abandoned Locations Category:Inactive